Soul Of Shinobi
by Quillblade
Summary: Naruto was abandoned, alone. Soon however, a man will pick him up and place him on his feet
1. Prologue

Disclamer: Had I owned Naruto, I'd be Rich, sadly…. This is not the case.

* * *

**Soul Of Shinobi: Prologue

* * *

**

The Fourth Hokage was usually a fun guy to be around. Today was not usual for him. Between his wife, going into a strange coma, and the giant fox demon that was destroying the forests of Konoha, his easygoing attitude evaporated. Sitting atop Gamabunta, he discussed the plan of attack with his mentor, the Sandaime, Nara Shikon, and his friend Kai. Looking for any way to destroy the Perversion of nature, the giant Demon fox that was currently re-adjusting the landscape with it's large tails. Sighing, Yondaime looked at Sandaime, revealing a look of despair that intimated to the former Hokage that one of the most horrifying Jutsus will have to be unleashed. Standing up, Sandaime looked to Kai and the White haired Sannin and made a motion to leave. As they prepared to Shunsin away, Yondaime looked at his friend and asked one simple request.

"Take care of Naruto."

* * *

Well that concludes my very short Prologue, I hope to write up more soon. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I had a Dream where I owned Naruto. Then I woke up…

* * *

**Soul Of Shinobi: Chapter one

* * *

**

It had been six years since he left the village. Disgusted at the display of hate and viciousness, the Jonin known as Kai left the day after his best friend, the Fourth Hokage, sacrificed himself in the name of his people. And what did these people do in thanks? They stormed the Hokage tower demanding that his son, who lost the chance to live would be killed. The people who would be dead if not for the little boy were soon distorting their faces in rage over the fact that Sarutobi would under no circumstance let the boy suffer. Seeing this, Kai requested that the aged ninja take care of Naruto for his first years. Sarutobi agreed, and Kai told him how to find him.

The Ninja known as Kai was not particularly scary looking, in fact, only those who served with him or knew him well understood the fact that he could often beat Yondaime in sparring matches. His knack of inconspicuousness paid off as he reached the gates of Konoha. Two adult Ninja were guarding the gates, and they both looked absolutely ridiculous. They both had their heads shaven and had black marks all over their scalp. Hearing the mumbling about a "Pesky demon brat" as he walked through the open gates, he suddenly was shocked when in front of him was a giant mob, and what was the second saddest thing he had seen in his life.

A Six year old boy was being bound to a pole and was being forced to endure any torture the mob could inflict. Pressure points, vitals, even the face of the poor boy were under attack by stones and empty (Usually) sake bottles. Kai suddenly had an epiphany and realized that that was his soon to be protégé. Seeing red, he saw what was most likely the prime instigator, a large man who held rope similar to the kind binding the poor boy, and used a quick Kamirimi to switch him with Naruto. Seeing the crowd pummel the man until they realized the dupe was the last thing Naruto saw before passing out in a strange man's arms.

Sarutobi was completing paperwork when a certain purple haired ninja burst through the doors. Seeing the Naruto in his arms made him sigh and sit down.

"So, You saw what pure Prejudice has wrought upon him" said the Hokage, massaging the bridge of his nose.

Angered at the lax attitude of the hokage, Kai suddenly shouted "Why, Why in the hell could you not protect him, the boy meant everything to him, Why. Arashi lived for the day that he could have a son of his own. I bet even he, who was too an orphan, couldn't imagine the pain this poor boy has gone through."

The old Hokage sighed again, "You think I don't know that? That every day, no matter what Edict I manage to proclaim, that my villagers can suddenly turn to wolves over the mere mention of his name? I have done everything I can." The old man stared directly at Kai and stated clearly, with more than a hint of anger in his tone. "Those responsible for today, Will be punished."

Moving away from his desk, Sarutobi took some paperwork out from a folder, and casually asked where Kai planned to live on his return to Konoha. He was taken aback when Kai suddenly said no.

"No?" Asked the Hokage, clearly confused.

"No." Repeated the Purple haired ninja.

"Why?" Stammered the Hokage as he reached for a chair.

" He will live with me, for now, We will return when he is twelve, and he will become a ninja of this village" Kai said with distain. "I will train him, and make him worthy of his father, but once he becomes a Ninja, I leave, I have important matters to take care of still."

Sarutobi slowly took it all in, and suddenly realized something important, and stammered out "He… is not dead?"

Kai gave him a sad look and shook his head as he turned and walked out the door.

Sarutobi sighed and suddenly had the feeling he'd forgotten something. Minutes later he sweatdropped when he realized Kai had forgotten the unconscious boy in his office.

Kai didn't know why, but he had a feeling that he was missing something important.

* * *

Next chapter on dragon bal…. I mean Soul of Shinobi, We get to learn about Kai's backgrounds and what Naruto's new life will be like. (A/N Most chapters will be short, but I'm hoping to update daily) 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer: My dog told me I didn't own Naruto… What the hell? He can talk!

* * *

**Soul Of Shinobi: Chapter Two

* * *

**

Hours after the Debacle at the Hokage tower, Naruto woke to the pleasant aroma of Ramen. Not the cheap instant ramen that he ate as a necessity, but more along the lines of Ichiraku's ramen, Savory and heaven in your mouth. Looking around he saw a man with strange dark blue ninja garb and purple hair staring at him. Trying to fake sleep didn't work as the man stood up and shook him gently.

"I Know your up Bra… I mean kid."

"Please sir, don't hurt me, I know the Hokage!" Said the shivering child, slowly facing his head to look at Kai.

"Gaki… If I was to hurt you, why would you be sleeping in a sleeping bag?"

"I don't know..sir" Said the boy, looking downward.

Kai sighed in an attempt to gather his bearings, and knew his first impression with the boy sucked. It was time to play hardball.

"So, I hear that your name's Naruto, and you've had it pretty tough."

Barely looking at him, Naruto Eked out a small affirmative before slowly eyeing the Ramen pot.

Kai suddenly grinned and thought to himself, "Of course… Ramen, Like father like son."

"Naruto…" said Kai as gently as he could, "If you could, go without the pains of being an outcast, and have somebody to live for, would you take the opportunity?"

Naruto perked up a bit and said "I'd give anything" and paused and then muttered, "But that will never happen to me."

"Naruto, How… Would you like to travel with me, I've already gotten the Hokage's permission, and even though I don't look it, I am a skilled ninja, and I am ready to train you."

Naruto suddenly cried, dampening Kai's spirits for a second and then, almost inaudibly asked, "Why me?"

Kai looked at the boy, as if for the first time, and said, "You… remind me of a friend, one who died."

Naruto looked into Kai's eyes and asked quietly, "Who?"

"The fourth hokage"

Naruto could only stare at the man in disbelief. The forest around them suddenly burst with life as the wind blew the leaves into the fire, making it flame up. In the short time of the flare, Naruto found himself giving this stranger a hug, and crying.

Two months later

Naruto had been traveling with his new Oto-san, for what seemed like ages. Kai told him that he lived in the distant Land of metal, and he was bringing him there. Two months later, they still haven't arrived. Noticing the decining attitude of Naruto, which was still a hundred times cheerier than he was when he first met, Kai started writing on a scroll, a feat hard to do while walking, and holding the hand of a very energetic six year old.

Writing hurredly, Kai's Mind flashed to the morning after they first met. Naruto had asked about Kai and Vice versa. It was then that Kai found out that Naruto could barely read, and honed the boy's skills as they traveled.

Finally done, Kai slipped the note to Naruto and looked at him and explaned, "We are a week away from my home, and I want to start training you. This list is the things I want you to do even before we train together each day. I want you to be able to get these exercises done in an hour in a month. Then I'll start adding more activities… and weights, yeah… lots of weights.."

Noticing the Blonde's Exitement, Kai stopped and found a place to stop, and gave a devilish grin to Naruto.

"We start… Now!"

* * *

Just in case somebody was interested in Naruto's Schedule, I'm going to be putting it at the bottom of the story as omake.

**Naruto-Kun's Schedule:**

**Starting at 20 feet from your target, throw Kunai at target, and step back 2 feet each time hit is successful. Stop when out of Kunai.**

**Punch/kick Tree (Or substitute) 100 times**

**Practice kenjutsu with whatever's available, Stop when you've made a Noticible dent in tree.**

**100 Push ups, 400 Jumping-Jacks.**

**Run 10 Miles.**


End file.
